Royal Knights Saga
by kev77
Summary: A story of the Royal Knights after the events in X Evolution. The first chapter is a recap of the movie, the others will be new stuff. Its my first FF, R&R!
1. prologue

Chapter 1: prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any of its characters.

It was a clam day in the Digital World. In fact, the past week had been this way as well. It was the type of calm that appeared eerie to all of the worlds inhabitance. Especially to one group of digimon, know as the Royal Knights. It was coming up on the one year anniversary of when Yggdrasil, the worlds' God, had been defeated by the groups leader, Alphamon. It had also been 2 years since "The Great Digital Hazard" destroyed nearly the entire digimon population.

You see, the host computer of the Digital World, Yggdrasil, could not handle the massive size of the world anymore. Fearing that he would die if the population continued to rise, he decided to restart it. In doing so, he chose a small percentage of the population that would survive the destruction of the old world, and transport them to a new world. In order to insure that all but the chosen two percent remained, he let loose the "X Virus". This virus was programmed to target and destroy all digimon in the world but the chosen few. This took time to do, since it was a virus and not a direct attack, so some digimon developed a means of defending against it. This genetic trait was codenamed the "X-Antibody". Few digimon possessed it naturally, and some obtained the Antibody from fights with natural carriers. The others obtained it as they evolved to a higher from.

After the old worlds deconstruction, and the new worlds construction, Yggdrasil allowed the chosen digimon inhabit it. What he was not counting on, though, was the "X -Antibody" digimon migrating over as well. When word got to him that alien creatures were living in his new world, he became very annoyed. He ordered that every "X" digimon be destroyed. This set into motion the next phase in his plan. Which he named "Project Arc".

In order to begin this project, Yggdrasil needed outside help. So, he called upon the "Royal Knights", his elite group of digimon who would follow this plan to the letter. However, this project had a double meaning. Wile the knights thought they were simply to exterminate the X digimon, he had much more planed. Wile phase one did include destroying the X digimon, the second phase included the Re-release of the "X Virus". Due to the extremely slow process, and rapid reproduction of digimon, Yggdrasil told one of the royal knights, Magnamon, to retrieve and important being.

This being turned out to be Dorumon, a natural carrier of the "X Antibody" Yggdrasil needed Dorumons' data to create a new, experimental, being called DexDorugreymon. This digimon was a corrupt version of Dorumons' perfect form, Dorugreymon. After the completion of the DexDorugreymon, Yggdrasil let them lose on the digital world as his phase 3 of "Project Arc".

There first target was a group of rebel digimon, ready to pounce on Yggdrasil at any moment. The group was hiding out in an abandoned cave, and planning there next attack. The DexDorugreymon descended on the group, swift and mercilessly, as was there nature. The rebels panicked and began to descend into the cave. Those not damaged by the surprise attack lead them back, wile those who could fight, took the rear and defended the group.

Mean while, two of the royal knights, Omegamon and Magnamon, watched the onslaught of the digital world, questioning the decision of there lord. Omegamon then sought out an answer, and mad his way to his lord, Yggdrasils', chamber. But before he could enter, Dorugreymon emerged and demanded he see Yggdrasil as well. Omegamon told him that in order to see him, that they would have to fight to see who's question was more important. During the fight, the imposable happened, the "Lord of the Empty Throne" himself appeared, Alphamon! Dorumon was Alphamon!

The two knights made there way into the chamber, and demanded an audience with the supposed "god of digimon". He not only denied the request, but also tried to eliminate them.. He knew this was coming, and let lose DEXmon, a creature composed of the corrupt data of Dorumon. Omegamon struggled in the fight, but Alphamon defeated it quickly, using his "Digitalize Of Soul" technique.

They proceeded into his chamber, asking again for an explanation. They were only met with silence. They then came to the conclusion of destroying him. But before they could make a move, two monumental decisions were made.

One was the complete destruction of the Digital World, he did not care anymore if the inhabitance were alive or not. The second was to resurrect DEXmon. The knights again battled with the beast, but their attacks were in vain. They were either deflected or made little to no contact. Finally, Alphamon realized that DEXmon was his shadow, because what ever wounds DEXmon received, he received. In an act of desperation, he absorbed DEXmon back into himself, and gave his X Antibody to Omegamon. He told him that it must be this way, and then reverted back into Dorumon.

Omegamon, now armed with the antibody, proceeded with their original plan of killing the god. Using his "ALL DELETE" attack, he reformatted the world to the exact time before "project arc". Dorumon survived, as well as the other digimon, and began to live his life with out worry, so he thought…

What do ya think? R&R!


	2. Return of Chaos

Chapter 2: Return of Chaos

So, I'm having a bit of trouble. Should I have human involvement or not? Anyway, here's the next chapter, I promise this will be all knew stuff. ) R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any of its characters.

There Omegamon stood, overseeing the forest that surrounded his metal empire home. He was lost in thought, preoccupied with the events of the week. "_I have seen no action these past few days_", he thought. "_Perhaps the world is finally returning back to normal."_ At that moment, a communication panel opened before him. It was his good friend, Dukemon.

"Omegamon", he began. "It is time for the meeting. We will be meeting in Verdandi, the grass land fortress."

"Understood! I will meet you there in 2 minutes." he said, exiting the chat room.

"_I hope the other knights have good news to report_." He thought as he flew to the castle. Once there, he was greeted by the knightmon standing guard. "Greetings lord Omegamon." one said, while still holding a defensive stance.

Omegamon was use to this kind of treatment. For it was not long ago that he did what Yggdrasil commanded. He still had nightmares of the destruction. "_I must overcome that name which I've made for myself._" he thought "_Omega T__he Destroyer shall never live again_."

"I said greetings, my lord." said the same Knightmon as before.

"I am sorry." Omegamon said to the guard. "I was lost in thought. Have the other knights reported in yet?" he asked the, now eased, Knightmon.

He responded with a confident "Yes sir!" and continued to say. "Dulftmon, as you know is the lord of this castle. Also, UlForceVeedramon and Selipmon have arrived."

"Thank you, young Knightmon." Omegamon said, and then proceeded into the castle. He wandered around the garden for a bit, inhaling the aroma of the spring day, wondering what the other knights had to report. As he walked, he spotted a person lurking out of the corner of his eye. The figure was almost as tall as he was, and was apparently carrying something heavy. A shield, he assumed, there was also the sound of armor clanking.

"Who is following me?" he asked in a calm manner.

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Omegamon?" the figure asked in a cold sounding manner.

Omegamon turned around quickly, for the person who was following him was not the person he was expecting. The voice sounded right, but the tone was all wrong. "Who dares impersonate my dear friend Dukemon?!" he asked in an enraged voice.

"Don't you see, you fool?" asked the figure. "I am Dukemon. Well, his shadow at least."

"What do you mean, his "shadow"?" he asked

"The Guilmon species from which all Dukemon originate from carries with it a curse." he began to explain. "I have had the privilege of having that curse embraced!" With that word, Omegamon prepared his cannon. At the same time, the intruder then swung his lance. Omegamon discharged his cannon and rolled to his right to avoid the attack, and the wave it produced. "I have come here only to deliver a message."

"Then say it!" Omegamon demanded, in an angered tone.

"Very well" the intruder said. "_Chaos shall reign a new, and you knights cannot stop __it_" his voice was now monotone, as if he were now a computer.

None the less, Omegamon was still enraged. "LIES!" he said, and swung his Grey Sword. The wave of power it produced could have flattened the castle itself, had it been pointed in the direction.

"Foolish Omegamon." he heard from the intruders direction. "Neither you nor the other knights combine can stop what my lord has begun." and with that, he disappeared.

"_I must tell the other knights as soon as I can._" he thought, still standing in the garden, near the destroyed wall he created.

"My Lord!" A Guardromon said as he approached. The sound of the battle had drawn him there. "What was that commotion?"

"That is none of your concern." he said, trying to calm the robotic digimon down. "Could you please escort me to the meeting room?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of Corse, right this was." he said. He turned around and led him to a large room. Omegamon followed, mulling over the events that had just transpired. "_Chaos shall reign a new, and you knights cannot stop it._ What could he mean by that?" he thought, as he made his way down the hall

Else were, Dukemon was taking a rest in a meadow. The Verdandi terminal was a ways away for him. He saw a stream 10 feet in front of him, so he decided to rest for a while and take a drink. Before he could bend down all the way to take a sip from the stream, a dragon flew over head. He had seen this type of dragon before, but he just couldn't remember were from.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself. His eyes widened, he remembered were he saw the dragon before. "It couldn't be!" he said aloud. To his dismay, it was. It was a DexDorugreymon!

He prepared his lance, and began to chase after the undead dragon. He ran under it, and conformed it to be the undead beast.

"Royal Saber!" he exclaimed. The extended saber hit its mark, and the dragon went falling down. It crashed in a field, just near the castle.

As he examined the corps, he noticed an odd symbol on it. "What is this?" he asked himself, as he bent down to get a better look. He got up, and started to drag the dragon toward the castle. "_I must bring this up in the meeting_." he thought, "_I have a bad feeling though. The last time this creature showed up, it spelled bad news for the whole world_."

Well, that's chapter 2! Hope you liked it; chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. The Knights Meet

Chapter 3: The Knights Meet

First off, thank you Holymisery for commenting, and thank you Superman1701 for adding it to your favorites. Second: if you haven't guessed by now, it's the 3rd chapter. You guys know what to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and I never will. But a guy can dream, cant he? D

The door to the meeting room opened with a loud creak. There was no other person in the room at the time, which was exactly what Omegamon wanted. This was exactly the time he needed to prepare the events as a presentation to the others.

"I will let the other knights you are here." said the Guardromon.

"There is no need for that." Omegamon said. "I will see them when the meeting starts."

"Yes, Lord Omegamon." said the robotic digimon, and with that, he made his exit. Once certain he was alone, he began to research.

"I will start first with what he told me about the Guilmon." he said to himself, trying to calm his nerves. He made his way to the back of the meeting room, to a library. Dulftmons' private collection of books, he presumed. After quite some time of searching, he finally found a book on Guilmon.

Just as the messenger said, there was a curse that lies dormant in the species. The book described the symbol on their chest contained the digital hazard. The book also listed evolution possibilities, both with and without the curse being enhanced. Having gathered all the information he could on the subject, he returned the book and set off to prepare the proposal.

Else where, Dukemon was dragging the dragon to the castle, when a familiar figure stood beside him.

"What is it that you want, Magnamon?" Dukemon asked as the golden armored knight stood next to him.

"What is that you're carrying?" he asked.

"This does not…" he began. Dukemon wanted to tell Magnamon that it was nothing, but he couldn't. Magnamon was the type to never let something go, and he would keep asking him what it was. "It is, rather it was, a DexDorugreymon."

The name of this beast made Magnamon cringe. He remembered fully the damage this beast caused upon the digital world, all in the name of the so called 'god'.

"What is… was it doing here?" he asked, now intrigued by the vile creatures appearance.

"I do not know." He said. "All I do know is its appearance cannot be good. Help me carry it to Dulftmons' castle."

"Yes." Magnamon said. He walked over to the tail of the beast and lifted off the ground. He strained for a moment, struggling against the dead weight of it "I did not expect it to be so heavy."

"Get use to it." Dukemon replied. "Because it's a long way to the castle by foot."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" exclaimed the golden knight.

"HAHA!" Dukemon could not help but laugh at his friends' response to the news. "It won't be so bad if we go fast." with that, the two started walking, the beast in hand, to the castle.

Half an hour later, the two knights reached the castle, both looking tiered and beaten. They were approached by the group of Knightmon standing guard. "Lord Dukemon, Lord Magnamon!" said one of the Knightmon as he rushed to their aid. "Please, let us help you with this." The three Knightmon took the dead dragon from out of their hands.

"Bring it to the meeting chamber at once!" Dukemon exclaimed. "This is a matter of the greatest importance." With that, the two knights disappeared, running into the meeting room. They would just make it on time this way. "_Damn that vile thing_" thought Dukemon as he ran down the stairs "_If it were not for it, we wouldn't be this late._"

"_Why of all times would such a creature come?_" thought Magnamon as he ran "_What bothers me even more is the look in Dukemons' eyes. Never have I seen such fear._"

Back in the room, all the rest of the knights were seated, waiting for the meeting to start. Each one talking to each other, the round table alive in pleasant conversation.

"Omegamon!" said Craniummon in an exited voice. "How have you been? I have not heard from of you since your campaign in the Dark Area. How did it go?"

"It went well, Craniummon." said the knight. "I hope the inhabitance of the area will not revert to such animalistic behaviors again."

"I want to thank you again for our position there" said Dynasmon, who happened to be listening to the conversation. "It means a lot to me and RhodoKnightmon."

"Don't mention it." said Omegamon in a pleased voice.

"By the way," began RhodoKnightmon. "What is he doing here?"

The "He" that RhodoKnightmon was referring to was Imperialdramon

Paladin Mode. The third time ultimate level digimon was standing in the corner, watching the group that he created discuss and take pleasure in each other's company. Though he founded this group, they did not accept him into it. Their claim was that he "obtained his powers through outside uses." As he looked at the crowd of people that he thought of as friends, he could still feel a slight bit of hate inside of him.

"Everyone, everyone!" exclaimed the host of this month's meeting, Dulftmon. The crowd fell into a silence. "I know we are short a few members today, so if you could please settle down."

With those words, the door creaked open, and Dukemon and Magnamon stepped in. "Forgetting us?" Dukemon exclaimed as he stepped inside.

"I'm glad you made it!" said Omegamon. "Now we can begin!"

Well, that's chapter 3! More to come too. And PLEASE comment!!!


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

Before I begin, I want to apologize for not updating this story for a long time. The word document I write this in wasn't't working. And writers block doesn't help either. Thank you those who viewed this so far. Other than that, have a blast reading this! And yes, I know the latest Royal Knight is Examon, but I will not include him in here until I see a clear picture. I need to know what I'm describing to describe it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and I never will. But a guy can dream, cant he? ;)

The door creaked open, and Dukemon and Magnamon stepped in. "Forgetting us?" Dukemon exclaimed as he stepped inside.

"I'm glad you made it!" said Omegamon, greeting his friend. "Now we can begin!"

"Well, if there are no further interruptions." Duftmon said, shooting glances at those who were still talking. "I would like to start things off by gathering a full report of all the sectors."

"All is fine in my sector." said Dukemon, slowly walking to his seat. He was still tired form carrying the Dexdorugreymon to the castle, and then running to the meeting room. "The small rebellions have settled down thanks to the new government I helped institute."

"Yes." said Duftmon, looking at the reports on his area of the desk. "I've read the letters you have sent. Democracy seems to be good for the humanoid digimon." He then proceeded in passing out a document to the other knights. It was a summary of Dukemons' plans for his sector. The knights looked at and discussed it for a few minutes, and then continued their meeting.

"And what of the Arctic area?" asked Duftmon, still looking over the documents.

"It goes well there too." said Sleipmon. "Then again, nothing really goes on near ruins buried beneath thick ice."

"Really?" asked Dynasmon. "I've heard rumor that the program that influences creation is in there."

"It is." Replied the centaur. "That is why I was assigned to protect it. I have the highest defensive abilities out of all of us."

The meeting progressed for many hours, each knight giving a report on how their sector was going and news they have heard. Surprisingly, each area had the same conditions, quiet and peaceful.

"Is there anything else to discus about sector plans?" Duftmon asked after the last knight finished his speech. Each knight shook their head, meaning a firm no. "Moving on then."

"If I may speak, Duftmon." Omegamon said, demanding the attention of the room.

"You may." He responded.

Omegamon got out of his seat, and walked over to the library behind the meeting table. He thumbed through the books for a few until he found the book on Guilmon that he was researching in. Before turning to his fellow knights, he spoke. "Today, before entering this meeting room, very odd events took place." He began, building suspense. "I was confronted by a being of similar size, shape, voice, and overall appearance of one of us here." The table then stirred in quiet conversation. This was accepted by Omegamon though, for he had planned to pause here. He over heard the fragments such as "Who did he see?" and "What does this mean?"

"Please." Imperialdramon said, trying to break up the commotion. "Let him finish." The group, save for Omegamon, Dukemon, and Magnamon, shot glances that could kill at the outsider.

"Thank you." He said, turning to face him, and then the other knights.This stirred even more conversation. "Anyway, after the confrontation, he spoke about Guilmon and a very odd plan." He made his way to the table. He could see that the others had so many questions for him. "He has the exact appearance of you, Dukemon."

Dukemon's eyes widened, as if he had just seen something indescribable. "What? How?" He had more questions than those, but the fact that there was a impostor Dukemon shocked him to no extent. This information on top of discovering a living Dexdorugreymon, he had not felt such fear since he was a child. He was lucky to even say those words, let alone speak. 

"I my-self do not know." He continued. He could since the level of fear inside of his friend rise dramatically. "I do know, however, that he is a member of the Guilmon species. This species, as you know, are responsible for our friend, Dukemon. They are also capable of evolving into Megidramon, one of the four great dragons. His appearance, and the context of this book tells me there is more to the Guilmon species than we knights know." The room was again in commotion. Each knight asking similar questions to each other.

"Explain your research." Duftmon said, intrigued in the subject.

"Very well." He began, the commotion soon settled down to a few whispers. From where he was, he could hardly hear them. "The symbol on the chest represents the 'Great Digital Hazard'. If, by some event, the symbol begins to glow, the creature will swap color schemes. As illustrated here." He passed the book around the table, and waited for it to return to him before continuing. "As you saw, Guilmon becomes a corrupt version of itself. A BlackGuilmon, if you will."

For the next several minutes, he described the evolutionary path of the "BlackGuilmon" to the knights. He concluded the speech with Code naming the species "ChaosDukemon."

"After making his presence known to me, he told me a very vague plan. His exact words were. 'Chaos will reign a new, and you knights cannot stop it.'" There was a look of horror in every knights eyes. His next words would shock them even more. "That is why I have called you hear, Imperialdramon. If what he said is true, then the Royal Knights will need all the help they could get. I could think of no one more qualified that the founder to join."

The others looked at Omegamon as if he were not a digimon. All the while, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was happier than ever. _"I... I'm finlay in!"_ He thought, celebrating in his mind, and staying calm on the outside

Well, that concludes the Fourth chapter, thanks for waiting! Chapter Five coming soon. R&R!


End file.
